


The Last Time

by itsthemoralityofit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthemoralityofit/pseuds/itsthemoralityofit
Summary: Theo and Liam have been sneaking around for a while now, and every time is the last time.





	The Last Time

‘This is the last time, Dunbar,’ Theo snarled. He pinned Liam to the wall with a hand to the boy’s chest, satisfaction rising at the small ‘oof’ that escaped. Then he grabbed the beta’s face and kissed him as hard as could, teeth clashing together in a mess of frustration and anger. ‘I mean it.’

Liam nodded wordlessly, he would go along with whatever Theo wanted, whatever Theo said, just as long as the older boy did not stop sucking slow kisses into his neck, fingertips working the skin beneath his t shirt, just above his waistband. He mewled in pleasure and a rough palm instantly came up to quell him.

‘Shut up,’ Theo snapped, ‘do you want everyone to hear you?’ 

The answer, in all honesty, was yes. Liam wanted the entire pack downstairs to hear that he was being fucked up against the wall by none other than Theo Raeken. Wanted them to hear him scream when Theo made him come, as he always did, shaking and sobbing with his face pressed against Theo’s neck or shoulder or back. 

The chimera squeezed Liam’s thighs, signalling him to shift his weight just enough for Theo to be able to grab them and pick him up, against the wall. Whatever happened now, whoever came up the stairs, there would no explaining Liam nude from the waist down with legs around Theo’s naked hips, jeans rucked around the chimera’s ankles.

When Theo entered him a small cry left Liam’s lips and Theo instantly mashed a hand against his mouth, eyes glowing yellow. 

‘Sshh,’ he hushed, with a sudden jerk of his hips that threatened to tear yet more moans from the beta. ‘If you don’t be quiet I’ll stop, do you want that?’

Liam shook his head, eyes wide. They fluttered shut as Theo released his mouth and began to fuck into him rhythmically, and Liam bit down into his bottom lip as hard as he could. He could taste copper, hot and slow, seeping into the recesses of his mouth, dripping slowly down his chin with each moan he forced himself to contain. 

 

*

‘Theo,’ Liam panted as he drove his hips downwards. He picked himself up and threw himself down onto the chimera’s cock, manoeuvring best he could in the confines of Theo’s passenger seat. A low groan left the older boy and Liam leaned down to grasp his face and kiss the leaving, mouth open and wet and wanting. He moaned softly at the sensation of large, rough hands kneading the meat of his buttocks and thighs and he put his hands to Theo’s thick pectorals. ‘Theo we...we can’t do this again.’

‘This is the last time,’ Theo agreed, putting a lead weight in Liam’s stomach. He’d been the one to suggest it this time but Theo’s easy agreement made him indignant and desperate not to let this be it. He would not be able to function without it, wouldn’t be able to sit there day in, day out, with the pack - with Theo - and not be driven to insanity from wanting it.

Fixated on making this fuck one to remember, just in case it really was the last, or one that had Theo crawling back for more, in case it was not, Liam dipped his head and drew wet patterns onto Theo’s neck with his lips and tongue, caressing the boy’s nipples with both hands. 

‘Fuck, Liam,’ and Liam smirked to himself. He nibbled gently along Theo’s bulky shoulder, rolling his hips deeper and as hands came up to claw bluntly at his back, he knew without a doubt this would not be the last time. 

 

*

 

Theo moaned around the delicious length in his mouth, pulling back a little so he could swirl his tongue around the thick shaft. He pursed his lips as he cleaned the head of its offerings, as if sipping from a cocktail, and closed his eyes at the moan from above. There was little better than being on his knees in a wood clearing. There was absolutely nothing better than being on his knees in a wood clearing with Liam Dunbar’s dick in his mouth. He ran his palms along the smoothness of Liam’s thighs and glutes, eyes closed against the aching in his own crotch. Fuck he was hard, dying to fuck the little slice stood before him, but he wasn’t quite done yet inhaling the thick, heavy smell of Liam’s balls yet as he sucked as deeply as he could. 

‘This is the last time,’ Liam panted, fingers twisting in Theo’s hair. ‘It has to be...the...last time...’

Theo pulled off and wiped the saliva and pre-come from his chin with a smirk. Like shit it would be anything close to the last time. He mouthed kisses to the insides of the beta’s thighs, revelling in their tremble, before getting to his feet. 

‘It’s the last time,’ he agreed genially, grabbing the boy’s hips and turning him around. What was one more little white lie?

 

*

Their bodies slid against each other’s as they stretched and arched together on Liam’s bed. The beta had his eyes closed, brow furrowed as if in pain, and Theo could not look away. He took Liam’s wrists and gently guided them above his head, loving the twist of the boy’s torso, the lines of muscle as they pulled taut.

‘We can’t keep doing this,’ the chimera murmured, just above a whisper. He kept Liam’s wrists in place with one hand and ran the other along the boy’s arm, down his chest where a rosebud nipple grazed Theo’s palm, along his muscled abdomen, to his pelvis, and then finally cupped a thigh and brought it closer to where it held Theo in place as he slowly thrust into him. ‘Little wolf...’

At this Liam’s eyes opened and Theo was met with electrifying blue. He found himself leaning down to sweep his lips over Liam’s , entire being tightening at the feel, at the thought that he would not kiss those lips again. 

 

*

 

‘Theo, sneaking off like this...’ Liam began. But then he stopped, shaking his head. He put a hand to his hip and sighed. ‘Someone could have got hurt really badly tonight because we weren’t where we said we’d be. We were off...’

‘Fucking?’ Theo’s tone was delicate, soft, and Liam stared at him. 

‘Yes.’ Liam swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing painfully in his throat. ‘That. We can’t afford any close calls like this again. I’m...’ his voice became strangled. ‘I’m putting an end to it.’

‘Are you now.’ 

‘Yes.’ 

But Theo had his head cocked, a small smirk on his lips. The quake in Liam’s voice had betrayed his stance and now there were those eyes on him, glinting with the knowledge of exactly how to make Liam scream in a hundred different ways. Theo stepped forward, and Liam stepped back. Theo took another step forward. Liam took another back. They did this twice more, until Liam hit the edge of the kitchen counter. 

‘I mean it Theo,’ Liam said through numb lips. ‘I...I’m not doing this with you anymore.’

Hands came up to grab at his t shirt, pulling it out of shape, twisting it up and off so that Liam’s midriff was exposed. Still the smirk played on Theo’s lips. Liam tried his hardest not to shrink back as the chimera came towards him, crowding him with his scent and those eyes and just plain sex.  
And then Theo dipped forward and kissed him, just a brush of lips and tongue, and Liam could not help himself when his arms came up to hold Theo’s shoulders, fingers burying themselves in his hair and collar. 

‘Tell me to stop, little wolf,’ the chimera murmured silkily, and Liam’s mouth fell open at the kisses being feathered along his jawline. 

He would not tell him to stop. He couldn’t remember how. 

 

*

 

Theo’s eyes were wide, heart thrumming madly in panic. Blood coursed out of the wound that had cut a slit along Liam’s right forearm. He could see it beginning to heal and close already, but he could not stem the panic. His brain had gone numb. How had he done this? He had turned around, thinking it was one of the hunters, had lashed out with his claws without thinking, without seeing, and now...

After all those times saving him, Theo was the one who had hurt him. 

‘Liam,’ he said hoarsely, guilt stripping his throat raw. ‘Liam I’m sorry, I didn’t...’

He lurched forward, hands reaching out in either supplication or an attempt to help, he didn’t know, and he winced when Liam rasped at him,

‘Don’t touch me.’ The beta’s eyes were amber and glowing, and Theo felt his heart drop into his bowels. He could not believe how they used to gripe and antagonise each other, hitting and striking out and breaking bones and drawing blood without a second thought. Right now the sight of Liam’s injury, minor though it was and already healed, and the sound of Liam’s harsh tone sent pangs of regret and embarrassment through the older boy. He felt like a child chastised for something he hadn’t meant to do.

‘Liam...’

He began to back away, hands outstretched but this time in surrender. Then he stopped as he realised the beta was coming towards him. When he looked up he saw that Liam’s eyes were no longer glowing. Their blue was soft and clouded. 

‘Theo this really is the last time,’ Liam said softly, before reaching out and bestowing upon him a kiss so gentle he could barely believe he was being kissed at all. 

‘The last time,’ Theo repeated dumbly. He would say anything for another taste of those lips. 

But he could not put it down. He peeled Liam’s blood-stained clothing off, kissed his favourite sinews and valleys, ran his fingers along the gentle curve of the boy’s thighs and knees, and could not stop himself thinking, This really is the last time. 

The thought had his chest aching, throat closed with a lump that would not move no matter how many of Liam’s moans he swallowed down. He knew in all likelihood this would not be the last time, far from it - they always said it was the last time, and it always ended being the last time before the next time. But right now as he held Liam close and began to rock into him slowly, fingers tangling in the beta’s hair, he could not bear the idea that this could very well be it.

‘Liam this can’t be the last time,’ he blurted out, mid-thrust. He had tried so hard to keep it in. He could not. ‘I can’t...I can’t not have this with you.’

He savoured the sound of Liam’s moan as he rocked slower and deeper, accompanied by the tell-tale echo of tearing fabric. 

‘It’s not the last time,’ Liam panted. His fingers moved to Theo’s back, grabbing at the older boy and pulling him closer. ‘I lied, it’s not the last time.’

 

Afterwards they lay there, chest to chest, Theo’s hand idly slipping through Liam’s hair. 

‘This is not the last time,’ he tried out cautiously, checking the beta’s eyes for signs to the contrary. 

‘This is not the last time,’ Liam repeated firmly. 

Then he brought Theo’s fingers up and kissed them. For the very first time.


End file.
